Can I Fit In Your Suitcase
by writersblock777
Summary: Since the war is over, Sarah’s mother wants her to come back to England with Samuel. Forever. Sarah is furious. Just a cute little oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** Nothing recognizable belongs to me.

**Liberty's Kids**

**Summary: **Since the war is over, Sarah's mother wants her to come back to England with Samuel. At least for a little while, but how long exactly is a little while? And how will James feel about all this? One-Shot

**A/N: **I like this plot. Do you? I hope it's not too AU or OOC…

**Can I Fit In Your Suitcase?**

There was a loud, resounding knock at the door. Sarah was in the middle of writing a letter to her mother. She wasn't about to get up from in the middle of it and lose her train of thought. No sirree. The knock came again. Where was James? Oh, that's right. Apparently, he wanted to do an article of some girl he'd met yesterday. Sarah didn't like this girl—Jenny something-or-other.

The knock came again, knocking Sarah back into reality. "Someone answer the door!" Sarah shouted. What happened to Moses and Henri? Oh, they went to church. Hardly anyone went to church _every_ Sunday, yet, Moses and Henri managed it. Henri loved church. His excuse was that he just _had_ to go to Sunday school. Since no one was there to answer the door, Sarah furiously dropped her quill and stood up to answer the door.

"Letter for Miss Sarah Phillips!" said a tiny messenger that was standing outside when Sarah opened the door.

"That's me," said Sarah. "Thank you." She took the letter from him, seeing the sender was her mother. She rushed back to her desk, ripping open the envelope so fast it almost damaged the letter.

_Dear Sarah,_

_How have you been faring in rebel country? I must actually say country because they are not our colonies anymore, are they? It is quite sad how England did not win the war, but I must say America seems to be a quite fine nation. Is it? Or are the rumours I've heard false? If they are, I certainly know what to do to the poor, misguided soul that passed the information onto me. _

_The reason I am writing to you today is that I would like to inform you that Samuel is returning to England. And I would be very happy if you were to accompany him. I would love to see you again very soon Sarah. The ship sails at precisely noon July 16th. Please pack everything. If you were to come, you must stay forever, and I wouldn't want you to leave anything behind. You may never see America again. Isn't that wonderful?_

_Well, I'm hoping to see you soon. Goodbye!_

_Love,  
Mother_

Sarah's mouth was hanging when she finished. How could her mother do this to her? _How could she?_ How could she force her to leave all of her friends behind forever? She had really gotten to know them over the past years! How could her mother just expect her to up and leave them all of a sudden? Tears sprang to Sarah's eyes just with the thought of leaving.

Just at that moment, she heard the door banging open. Perhaps it was the fact that Sarah was already in a bad mood, but she suddenly felt incredibly frightened. But then James walked into the room with a huge grin plastered on his face, and relief flooded her. Only him. _Him. _James. After the sixteenth—next week, she would never see him again. This thought brought a wave of sadness and Sarah flung her arms around James and sobbed on his shoulder.

At the moment, Sarah couldn't care less how strange the moment might have been normally—all that was in her mind was that it was James and he was her best friend. But James didn't show any awkwardness. He wrapped his own arms around Sarah and smoothed her hair and said softly, "Sarah, it'll be okay. It'll be fine."

When she finally coaxed the tears down, Sarah lifted her head off of James's extremely comfortable shoulder. "I'm—I'm sorry, James. I think I'm just a little emotional today," she added, wiping her eyes.

James seemed to have lost his voice. When he spoke, it was all croaky. "But why? What happened?"

"I got a letter from my mother." Sarah reached to pick it up.

James was perplexed. "I don't understand. I thought you wait everyday for a letter from your mother."

Sarah sighed. "Just read it. You'll know."

Still confused, James reached for the letter and read it. As he went down his eyes widened. The feeling of elation he had had when he had come had completely disappeared by the time he reached the bottom. James lifted his head slowly, his bright brown eyes gazing sadly into Sarah's. When he spoke, his voice was even more croaky than it had been before. "Tell me—tell me you aren't going…"

"I wish I could!" said Sarah, trying exceptionally hard not to dissolve into tears again. "In one week, I will be gone. I'll miss everyone so much!"

"I'll miss you more," said James, turning his head away. "How could you do this?"

Sarah was confused. "Me? I haven't done anything!"

"Couldn't you stay if you just wanted to?"

"It isn't in my control, James!" Sarah was starting to shout. Did James think she was happy about leaving? Well, he was most certainly mistaken!

James looked back into her eyes, his expression softening from a glare into one of extreme sadness. It was difficult to even _think_ about parting after so many years together as best friends. Before anyone could do anything about it, James had wrapped his arms around her once again and held her tightly. She hugged him back.

Sarah never wanted to move from the position. It was so comfy to be in James's arms, tight and secure. She felt safe, secure, and wonderful and she wanted to stay there forever. And she would have too, if not for the unexpected intrusion into their room.

"Am I interrupting something?" said Moses in his deep voice. Sarah heard Henri snickering as James jumped away from her.

James shook his head vigorously. "No. Sarah just got a letter and…"

"And…?" prompted Moses as he took the letter from James's outstretched arm.

"And we felt bad about it," James finished. Sarah gazed at James, ignoring the conversation he was having with Moses, longing for the warm, secure feeling she experienced in his arms.

Moses read the letter aloud to Henri as both of their eyes widened and Sarah's eyes slipped silent tears. She moved closer to James, who patted her on the back awkwardly. Obviously he wasn't good with crying females in front of other people.

"Sarah, you are leaving?" said Henri disbelieveingly. "Forever?"

Sarah didn't answer. She assumed someone else answered Henri, because he didn't ask again. Instead, he asked excitedly, "Sarah, can I fit in your suitcase?"

**A/N:** Done. What did you think of it? Just hit that little bluish-purple button down there to your left...


End file.
